My Brother's Keeper
by VixenKate
Summary: Stefan, Elena, and Damon live in the boarding house together. When Elena feels bad that their PDA is upsetting Damon, Stefan suggests a way to cheer him up. D/E/S Threesome, lots of smut.
1. Part One

I wiped the condensation from the bathroom mirror and leaned close, applying my mascara in the small window I'd made on the glass. The room was full of steam and the smell of shampoo and soap.

"How can you take a hot shower in this weather?" I said, capping my mascara and leaning in even closer, scrutinizing my face. I'd had a shower a half hour ago and could already feel a thin film of sweat on my back; it was going to be another hot day.

Stefan made a sleepy noise, turned the water off and slid the curtain back with a metallic zing. He reached for a towel and I glanced his way, letting my eyes wander over his naked body. We'd been together for years, and he never failed to make something else stir inside me, something warm and alive—all he had to do was smile and I'd feel it all through my body. Maybe it was because he was a vampire.

"Morning, baby," he said smiling, wiping the water from his eyes with the towel.

I turned when he stepped out of the shower and we exchanged a quick kiss. I felt the vague rush of arousal at his naked body and all the familiar details.

"Morning," I said, dragging my eyes from his face. "You'd better hurry—it's almost quarter to."

I left the bathroom, finished dressing and returned five minutes later to find Stefan brushing his teeth lazily, staring at his reflection as he did, looking for all the world like he was ready to go to bed, not start his day.

"I'm leaving without you if you're not ready in twenty minutes," I said with genuine irritation.

He made some noise around his toothbrush, acknowledgment or argument, and watched me as I took a few minutes to check my hair.

I looked my body over, smoothed my blue skirt, and turned around to consult the full length mirror on the wall behind us. It had taken me forever to pick the right outfit—something professional looking without being boring, and light enough that I stood a chance of getting to work without being soaked with sweat.

I was applying for a new position at work. My interview was in an hour and a half. I knew I had a pretty good chance of getting it, but I was still nervous. I fussed with the buttons of my blouse, adjusted the collar, and studied the way the fabric hugged my breasts. I hoped I didn't look trashy with a little cleavage showing, but I also wanted to keep a little sex appeal in my outfit, just in case it helped.

Stefan moved to the sink and I couldn't help watching his body from behind as he bent to rinse his mouth. He'd barely dried off. I could see the beads of water on his skin. I wanted to run my finger across his back, joining them like a dot-to-dot. I wanted to feel the smooth warmth of his skin under mine, to crawl back in bed and make love instead of going to work.

He straightened, running his hand through his hair carelessly, and saw me looking. He smiled and I felt it inside; a tug of desire that anchored in my belly and pulled like a tide between my legs. I hastily returned my attention to my reflection.

He turned, watching me scrutinize my outfit in the mirror.

"Do I look...professional?" I asked uncertainly, turning to view myself from the side, hoping my ass didn't look too big beneath the linen fabric of my skirt. "Hire-able?"

"I'd hire you," he said, stepping beside me and taking my arm, pulling me away from my reflection. "For all kinds of things."

He brought me close, his hands slipping to my waist. I knew the water from his skin was soaking into my clothes, and was almost annoyed, but his lusty eyes held mine and my annoyance was quenched by excitement. Only a few seconds of contact and I was already growing warm and aroused. He kissed me softly, with an open mouth, his tongue slipping over my lower lip; all animal appetite, no subtlety.

"Especially very naughty things," he said in a low voice. I laughed, even though I didn't want to. "Wicked things."

He kissed me again and I felt a tingle in my stomach, felt my body wanting to yield, to let it happen.

He pressed me against the bathroom wall and starting hiking up my skirt. If I let him, he'd be inside me in a matter of minutes, pushing hard in that needy way he always had, like he hadn't fucked in years, though it had probably been less than 24 hours since we had. I loved that—even when he caught me off guard—I loved his needy desire. It never failed to get me wet.

But I couldn't be late to work this morning.

I reluctantly pushed his hands away.

"Stefan, don't." I turned my head away from his kiss but he just slid his open mouth to my throat and I sighed, despite myself. I pressed my hands against his bare chest and pushed him hard, but it only made him press against me more. "Come on—I don't have time for this today."

He ran his tongue over my skin, up to my ear, and sucked my earlobe, earring and all, into his lips. "Just a quick one?" he said, bringing his mouth back to mine. I was still pushing against him, but with much less effort. "For good luck?" I moaned as he searched my mouth with his tongue and for a second did nothing as his hands pulled my skirt higher, his hot palms cupping my ass.

"Oh fucking hell," said a voice from the doorway. "Don't you two ever stop?"

Stefan's older brother Damon stood in the doorway, scowling sleepily. I quickly pushed Stefan's hands away and smoothed my skirt. Stefan just sighed and stepped back, his cock half erect and pointing comically in his brother's direction.

"Jesus, Stefan, what's your problem?" He looked away pointedly, radiating irritation. "Just get out, already."

I felt embarrassed to have been caught, but more than that I felt bad for Damon. I knew my living in the boarding house was hard for him. A constant reminder of the love of his life, Katherine. The woman who had made both him and his brother into vampires. I could tell by the way he sometimes looked at me that I reminded him of her, and that it was painful for him.

I felt bad for him, he was a good guy. I could tell he was as embarrassed as he was annoyed, and I knew it had to be hard to see his brother and me together when it reminded him of their romance with Katherine all those years ago. I knew he missed her.

"Sorry, Damon," I said quietly as I squeezed past him and ran downstairs.

I grabbed my bag, checked three times to make sure everything was in there I needed for the day, and called up the stairs for Stefan.

He came down as I was putting on my shoes, looking sexy and totally at ease in his faded jeans and t-shirt. He patted my backside as he passed, slid his feet into his boots, and followed me out the door into the summer heat.

"I feel bad for Damon," I said once we'd both settled in his car. "He's so depressed."

"He's not," Stefan said casually. "He just needs to get laid."

I rolled my eyes, not bothering to look at him. "Sex isn't the solution to everything, Stefan."

He didn't answer, but I knew he was smiling at me, probably even ogling my ass. I turned my head after a minute and sure enough his eyes were sweeping down my body, a little smirk on his face.

"I wish we could do something for him," I said, ignoring Stefan's stare. "We could at least be more careful."

This morning wasn't the first time Damon had happened upon me and Stefan making out. Stefan was impulsive and if not always horny, he certainly didn't take much persuading to get in the mood. He found it nearly impossible to not touch me when I was near enough, and once he touched me, he had a hard time not moving closer, touching me more, seeing how quickly he could get me turned on and undressed. I had a little more self-control than he did, but once he started kissing me, not much more.

"You could sleep with him," he said. I looked at him sharply, Trying to judge if he was serious by his sly grin.

"What did you say?"

"I said you could sleep with him; that would cheer him up."

"Oh shut up, Stefan," I said laughing.

"I'm serious, Elena. He misses Katherine, he needs to get over it. If you slept with him he'd forget all about her."

I laughed again, staring at him. "You really think, don't you? Sex would make everything better?"

"Not just sex, Elena. Sex with you." His tongue darted out from between his lips to wet them. "If he got laid by you, he'd snap right out of it."

"You're not serious," I said, but I knew he was. "Tell me you're not."

Stefan leaned a little closer to me, his voice dropping slightly, "We could break up, you and me, and you could go to him for comfort, do some hot rebound fucking." I stared at him, in disbelief. "And after you guys are done, we could get back together." He let his mouth stretch in a smile and raised his eyebrows meaningfully. "You know how good make-up sex is."

The thought of sleeping with Damon, I couldn't say that I'd never thought about it before, and I couldn't deny the appeal of the idea. After all, Katherine had enjoyed them enough to want to keep them both. But I didn't want to be Katherine, it was bad enough that I looked like her. I never wanted to come between them the way she had. That's why I tried very hard to ignore the attraction I felt towards the older Salvatore. But if Stefan was volunteering...

"There's something wrong with the way your brain works, Stefan." I said decidedly.

"Think of good that would make him feel, Elena, to be pursued by you," Stefan continued, now sounding like he had only his brother's happiness in his mind. "I know you've seen the way he looks at you, and if you think that's only about your resemblance to Katherine, you're wrong". Now he was stroking my ego. "Mmm, I think getting to fuck you—that would be one hell of a boost to his self-esteem. I know he wants you, I've seen the way he looks at you, and I know my brother. You think you make him miss her, but that's not it, Elena. He loves you too. And it tortures him that he can't have you."

I continued to stare at him, at the expression on his face that told me he was serious. He leaned a little closer, and dropped his voice a little more so it slithered warmly into my ear.

"Besides, it would be so fucking hot—the two of you together. You fucking Damon..."

"You're serious?" I laughed, but it was a nervous laugh, one that couldn't hide an excitement I suddenly felt. "What—do you want to watch or something?"

He smiled, knowing he had my interest, and nodded slowly.

I wasn't about to admit it to him, but the idea was of being with Damon was very exciting, but I wasn't so sure about having an audience.

"You're such a perv, Stefan." I wasn't able to hide my amusement.

He smiled again and looked at me levelly. "I'm dead serious, Elena."

I stared at him for a few seconds as he watched my reaction, a smile frozen on his face. It wasn't really that surprising that the idea turned him on, I realized. Most things turned Stefan on, and his tastes definitely leaned toward the voyeuristic, but watching me have sex with his brother?

"You're crazy," I said finally, shaking my head like I was trying to shake the attractive image that had leaped up uninvited, of Damon, shirtless and messy-haired first thing in the morning. "We're here," I said as we pulled up to my office.

He shifted, and kissed my cheek.

"Good luck at the interview, baby."

He gave me a big, sincere smile, and made sure his hand made contact with my ass as I slid out, his smile turning to a grin as I walked down the sidewalk.

The next two weeks, Stefan kept bringing it up, slipping it into conversation, whispering in my ear, as we were having sex. At first he played on my ego, building up his brother's attraction to me, but eventually he became explicit about how much he wanted to see his brother and me together.

I didn't exactly tell him to stop, but I didn't encourage his fantasies when he brought them up either. I kept telling him he was crazy, laughing it off, but now I was noticing Damon in a much more real way than I had before, now that I could let my guard down and really consider it as a possibility.

I found Damon attractive as he always seemed a little more dangerous than Stefan. More sensual. He always had a glint in his eye like he was thinking something naughty. I always had a thing for the bad boys.

And then there was the way he looked at me. It was impossible not to feel something with those blue eyes seemingly gazing into your soul

Stefan had been right; Damon felt something for me. I had no doubt once I started noticing—his eyes were often too slow to look away when I caught him watching me. It thrilled me to my very center, stirring up an excited curiosity when he was around.

I didn't tease him, but Stefan did—with my body. If Damon was around Stefan would find some way to draw attention to me, to my body, sometimes flat out remarking I looked sexy in whatever it was I was wearing at the time, asking Damon if he agreed, and more than once he left the bedroom door open while we were having sex, knowing Damon was home and could hear everything, even if he wasn't trying to with his vampire hearing.

On the Friday I got the call that I'd been offered the job, I called Stefan and he said he'd take me out to celebrate after work. He took me to The Grill and did his best to get me drunk while he continued to try to convince me sleeping with Damon was the solution to all the world's problems.

Between my elation at having gotten the job and the numerous beers I'd had, I was feeling pretty good—confident, a little reckless—and Stefan knew it, but he still looked surprised when I finally said I'd do it.

"Let's go," I said, moving to stand, wobbling a little on my heels. "Let's go home right now and I'll fuck his brains out."

For a second Stefan just gaped, and then he grinned like an idiot and we were out of there like a flash.

I hadn't been entirely serious. I guess I'd assumed Stefan liked the idea of me sleeping with his brother, but would stop it before anything actually happened. I figured he'd get off on the taboo, and that would be enough. So I played it up on the walk home—telling him how hot it made me to think of him watching me fuck his brother. I thought it was a game and I was playing along, but when we got home it became obvious he'd been serious and was now more determined than ever to see it happen.

He pinned me to the boarding house door before we went in, and kissed me with so much passion it hurt. His hands were everywhere, grasping and stroking, finally settling up under my skirt to tug at the waistband of my panties. He bent and quickly slipped them down my thighs, making me lose my balance and fall against him. He stripped them off and straightened, but didn't push me against the door again to fuck me like I thought he would. Instead, he steadied me and slid my panties into his pocket, grinning, kissed me once more and opened the door.

I could hear the TV, which meant Damon was home. Stefan led me toward the sound, his fingers gripping my hand tightly, and we found a shirtless Damon sitting on the couch, watching TV. He barely reacted when we came in, only lifting his eyes once without saying a word. I noticed there was an empty bottle of bourbon on the floor beside him; we weren't the only ones a little drunk.

Stefan met my eyes meaningfully and led me to the chair, pulling me onto his lap as he fell into it. I landed with my legs over the arm of the chair, my feet dangling above the floor.

We kissed for a few minutes, softly and wetly, and I wondered if Damon was watching, surprised to find how much I hoped it was true. Stefan's hand moved to my knee and pushed it down so one of my legs fell atop his, my thighs parting. He drew my skirt up and slipped his hand right over my shaved pussy. I gasped against his mouth and for a second was lost in the kiss and light touch of his fingers on my skin before I remembered Damon. Was he watching?

I turned, drawing my mouth from Stefan's and shivered at the look on Damon's face—his gaze locked on my open thighs and the movement of his brother's fingers. I wondered how much he could see from his vantage point. Did Stefan's hand block his view or was he watching his brother's finger slip between my swollen labia?

I sighed with pleasure at the touch and the thought that he was watching. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I saw Damon looking at my face. He caught my gaze and held it. I sighed again, thrilled far more than I had expected I'd be.

"Mmm baby, you're so wet," Stefan growled into my ear, his voice low. He slid his finger along the length of my slit, picking up the wetness and spreading it over my skin. "So fucking wet."

He kissed my neck and slid his finger deep inside me without so much as a cursory circle at the entrance. I groaned and squirmed against him.

"Did you see?" Stefan whispered. "He can't look away."

I groaned and looked at Damon again. He was staring resolutely at us, and he took another drink of the bourbon in his hand without looking away.

"What a naughty tease you are." I could hear the smile in Stefan's voice. "Showing off your pussy to my brother like that."

He moved his finger slowly, drawing it out and pressing it in again, his breath hot on my ear.

"You're so wet, Elena. You're so hot for it—aren't you? You've been thinking about getting fucked by him for a while. I know you have. I know you want to him to touch you like this, like I'm touching you right now."

He drew his finger out and entered me again, pressing two fingers together and filling me fast. I groaned and arched my back, my eyes glued on Damon.

"Do you want him, baby?" Stefan's breath was a little faster than it had been a moment before. "Do you want Damon to fuck you? Hmm?"

I squirmed and, to my complete surprise, moaned out, "God, yes."

Damon heard this, his eyes flashing up at mine from where they had been, watching between my legs where Stefan was slowly, methodically, and with great restraint filling me again and again with his fingers. When he caught my eyes again, they drilled right to my center, penetrating me with a spiraling heat.

"Oh fuuuuck, yes," I moaned. I heard Stefan gasp against my ear and then he pulled his hand away and pushed me up, off his lap and over the arm of the chair where I caught myself, teetering unsteadily for a second before I got my balance and looked up at Damon.

I walked toward him, moving slowly through a fog of arousal and alcohol, and staring at his bare chest, impulsively lifted my own shirt up and over my head. I heard a stereo intake of breath from Stefan and Damon on either side of me. I let the shirt fall to the floor and in a few seconds was directly in front of Damon whose eyes were glued to the sight of my bare breasts.


	2. Part Two

The air from an open window cooled my sweaty skin and a shiver ran through me from the excitement of what I was about to do. The look on Damon's face emboldened me—his expression of lust and confusion. I could feel how much power I had at that moment, his full attention on me.

I wouldn't have been surprised to hear the crack of discharged electricity when my knee touched Damon's. I felt the thrill all the way through me. I felt as dazed as he looked, my head filled with a sudden and overwhelming desire to touch him, to make him want me.

I slid my knee against his and reached out to steady myself, hands on his hot shoulders, as I climbed onto his lap. My skirt hid the view, but I could feel my wet pussy opening as I straddled him, and the thought of how close to his cock it would be once I settled into his lap made my head swim.

Damon's mouth hung open slightly, incredulity showing on his face. "Elena..."

It wasn't a protest, just a declaration of disbelief, and I silenced it with my mouth, pressing my open lips to his and kissing him the way Stefan often kissed me—deeply and with unrestrained desire. He reacted after a second, and his returned advance made my lust surge. I kissed him harder, more passionately.

He made a strange noise against my mouth and I realized he was trying to talk and kiss me at the same time. I drew back and the sight of his face made my stomach tighten excitedly; it had been a good kiss, he'd thought so too.

"What the fuck?" he said, eloquent as ever. "What is this?"

He looked at Stefan and I followed his gaze, surprised to see Stefan was just watching—not stroking himself, though from the look on his face and the bulge in his pants, I knew he was enjoying this.

He shook his head, grinning. "It's fucking hot, brother, that's what it is. Just enjoy it."

I looked at Damon, who was still staring at Stefan uncertainly. Worried he was about to protest or to push me from his lap, I leaned close to his ear, making sure my lips touched his skin, and whispered, "I want you, Damon."

He tensed, holding still, and I ran my hands over his shoulders, shifting my legs slightly, settling down into his lap more, my open pussy now making contact with the rough fabric of his jeans and the hardness beneath that had to be his cock.

I drew back and turned his head to mine again. "I want you to fuck me," I said, looking him in the eyes.

He exhaled suddenly. I felt the heat of his breath against my mouth and the tension shift through his whole body. I kissed him again and felt the heat of his hands as he laid them gently on my hips.

I shifted until my torso was level with his head. I watched his face as I moved closer, and we both moaned as I delivered my nipple to his mouth. He opened it and my moan turned to a gasp as he closed the gap between, pressing his open mouth to my breast.

I ran my hands over his head, threading my fingers through his short dark hair, thoroughly messing it up as he very carefully, almost expertly, explored the surface of my breast with his tongue. I turned, bringing my other breast to his mouth and watched with delight as he gave it the same careful treatment.

Stefan had never been this gentle or slow, not that I had ever minded his lusty need—I just hadn't known moving so slowly could be such a turn-on. But I was definitely turned on. I got the feeling that he had wanted this for a ling time, and intended to savour every moment. Damon's steel blue eyes held mine.

Damon's hands moved up to grasp my breasts, and for a few more minutes he moved from one to the other, his tongue tracing slowly all around and over my nipples before he sucked them, one after the other, applying more pressure until he had me breathing fast.

When he drew back, I relaxed back onto his lap and he looked over at Stefan again. I looked too, noticing Stefan's hand had moved to the front of his jeans, but he still hadn't drawn his cock out yet. I marveled at his restraint—it wasn't something he often showed.

He shook his head, grinning drunkenly, but I knew it was lustful drunkenness at this point, not from the alcohol. "Oh baby, you're so fucking hot," he said looking at me. "Don't stop."

Damon smirked at me, "Please continue." I returned my hands to his face quickly, and gave him a long, soft kiss, pressing my tongue against his lower lip until he opened his mouth. I searched for his tongue, found it, and we kissed with increased intensity as I slowly slid from his lap.

I lifted up my skirt, the cool breeze from the window blowing against my hot throbbing pussy. I heard a noise of approval from Stefan at that; he loved my ass. And since he'd taken my panties earlier, he had an uncensored view of everything I had to offer.

I ran my hands down Damon's chest again, drew back letting our mouths part with a wet sound, and reached for the button at the waistband of his pants. His eyes went wide and he made a sound of desire deep in his throat. I couldn't help smiling at that.

I knew what he wanted to hear, what all men wanted to hear, and I bent toward him, seeing his eyes were on my breasts, and said in a soft voice once my fingers reached the button and began to undo it, "I want to suck your cock."

I adjusted my posture slightly to get access to the zipper and waited until he looked up at my face in disbelief. "

I want to suck you, Damon. I want to feel your cock sliding into my mouth," I moved one knee back, lowered the zipper. "My lips wrapped around it."

He stared, his eyes wide and starting to gain a more animal look to them.

"I want to feel it go deep." I was laying it on, thrilled by his silence and disbelief, and thinking with some delight that Stefan would soon be coming in his pants if I kept it up. "All the way in—deep."

I moved one foot to the floor, drew my other knee from the chair and stepped between his legs, bending at the waist to lower the zipper all the way. I could see the shape of his erection, held tight to his body by the dark briefs he was wearing, and swallowed excitedly.

I reached for the elastic waistband as I slowly sank to my knees, and with great care—one hand lowering the fabric, the other slipping into the gap—drew his cock out and into the light.

Every man wants to believe their cock is the most beautiful, the biggest, the thickest you have ever seen. Every man wants to believe that as you begin to suck them, you live for nothing else but the chance to get as much of their cock in your mouth as you can. Every man wants to hear you exclaim what I exclaimed with complete honesty at that moment.

"Oh my God, you're so big."

He was. His cock was huge. Not freakishly huge, not porn star huge, but certainly the largest cock I'd ever seen. And it was beautiful—long and smooth, a slightly lighter shade than his body, with a subtle curve at the middle, so that when I drew it all the way out and held it erect in my hand, it seemed to lean toward me, as if searching for my mouth.

I stroked it gently as I kept easing his briefs as low as I could, wanting to see the whole package. I knew he must be proud of his cock and I wanted him to think I was impressed—which I was, in fact. I let my eyes go a little wide as I slid my hand in and under his scrotum, cupping it in my palm for a second before I brought it out, pushing the tight fabric of his briefs down underneath it.

I looked up at him. He looked completely shocked, but with obvious excitement under his surprise. He wasn't stopping me, so I stroked his cock and gently kneaded his balls in my palm. I looked over at Stefan, who had shifted in his seat and was watching with anticipation.

"Go on," he said excitedly. "Suck him, baby."

I couldn't believe the thrill that ran through me at his words, but it ran through like a violent shiver and made me turn my head back, my mouth opening as I did, wanting nothing more than to do what they both wanted.

"Oh fuck," Damon breathed as I turned back to him, my eyes now focused on the blunt tip of his cock, drawing it toward my lips. I let my tongue poke out slightly and then extend, moving forward to meet him and slid the head right into my mouth, cradling it with my tongue, keeping my lips soft.

"Holy...fuck," Damon swore as I eased my mouth down over the whole flared head and several inches of his thick shaft before I closed my lips and with my tongue moving like a wave against the underside, drew my head back until I was at the tip again.

He groaned and I saw his fist clench and unclench on the arm rest of the chair.

I rolled my tongue in a circle over the tip of his cock, closed my lips to suck, and brought myself forward again, letting him slide into my mouth slowly and as far as I could. He groaned again and I brought my mouth back up, licking and stroking with my tongue as I did. I took him deep a few more times concentrating on taking it as slowly as I could, wanting to make it last.

I held him between my lips and reached up with both hands to grab the fabric at his hips and tug. He automatically lifted his hips so I could lower his shorts, and when he did his cock slid further into my mouth, making him swear loudly.

Once I had his shorts to his ankles I sat up a little and stroked him, twisting my hand around the shaft of his cock while sucking the head. I looked at him and was delighted to see that look of utter amazement men get when they're being blown—like they'd died and gone to heaven. I smiled, knowing how completely I had him.

"Do you want to fuck my mouth?" I asked, extending my tongue and letting my lower jaw drop slowly, bringing my mouth to his cock as if my question needed visual support, as if he hadn't already had the idea himself. I swirled my tongue over the head, licking up the fluid the leaked from the tip.

"Oh my fucking God," he moaned in disbelief as I cradled his cock in the trough of my tongue. I took that as a 'yes' and adjusted my posture so I could begin a steady bobbing over him, enveloping his cock with my mouth, relaxing my jaw and focusing on the motion, feeling the thick head going deeper with each downward motion, until it hit the back of my throat and we both made a noise of excitement.

Damon groaned and I closed my eyes, imagining Stefan watching—both of them watching as I slid my mouth up and down Damon's shaft. He shifted his feet, removing them from the tangle of fabric around his ankles and as his thighs parted, I moved closer, settling against him, the prickly heat of his thighs beneath my arms, relaxing as I found my rhythm, sucking and stroking, a low moan coming from my throat as the thrill of what was happening built.

I drew back after a while and looked up at Damon's face. His look of desperation made me shiver. I stroked him and glanced at Stefan, who groaned when our eyes met. I could tell he wanted me to continue—they both did. I brought Damon's cock to my mouth again and, still watching Stefan, sucked the head between my lips.

Just then Stefan spoke up, "Tell her how much you've been dreaming about this, Damon." Damon looked up at his brother, almost surprised that he had noticed. He shouldn't have been, after all these years they knew each other like they knew themselves. "I have," Damon groaned, as I continued to stroke his cock, "I've wanted this for so long Elena, I wanted you." I took his cock deeper in my mouth.

Damon groaned, Stefan groaned, and I felt my head spin with excitement. I held Stefan's gaze as I bobbed slowly, just taking the head of Damon's cock in my mouth, sucking and licking as I did. He looked like he was going to explode as he stared.

I turned my eyes back to Damon, paused, and took him deep into my mouth, deeper than before, and held him there for a second before drawing back and doing it again. I wanted him to come, I decided that as I sucked him and felt his body tense every time his cock head hit the back of my throat. Each time he groaned, swearing loudly, exciting me in turn so that each downward thrust of my head was a little more enthusiastic, a little quicker, more forceful.

I felt his thighs tense beneath my arms, spared a moment to look up and recognized the expression of a man on the verge of orgasm. It thrilled me to my center, I felt it deep inside me, in the tissue of my breasts and the swollen flesh of my labia. I stroked and sucked, wanting his cum, then held still as he pumped his hips, fucking my mouth with his cock.

He groaned loud, panting, and I clutched at his hips, pulling him toward me, bracing myself, waiting for the sudden flood of heat on my tongue. I heard Stefan on the other side of the room, encouraging his brother in an excited voice.

"Fuck her mouth, Damon. Fill it up."

I squirmed as pleasure rippled through me and then a second later had to swallow as Damon came—his cock jumping as his semen coated my tongue, so much in one spurt it threatened to leak from the corners of my mouth. I swallowed, drawing my mouth off, catching the next jet of cum on my tongue.

"Fuck!" he swore, staring as his cock jumped again and again, emptying into my open mouth. I drew back, making sure he was watching, and swallowed. He made an indescribable noise between pain and delight, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his face pure disbelief.

Stefan was on me in a second, lifting me from the floor, his hands coming around to cup my breasts, his mouth against the back of my neck. I felt the heat and hardness of his cock as he thrust, his cock pressing against my ass.

"Oh baby, that was hot," he said, moving one hand between us to lift my skirt and move his cock lower, seeking the wet treasure between my legs. "I've got to fuck you right now, I can't wait."

I could feel the rough fabric of his jeans against my thighs as he positioned himself. He found his target in a second and thrust it home, filling me roughly, making me cry out. I fell forward, catching myself before I fell onto Damon, and braced myself with my hands against the back of Damon's chair while Stefan fucked me hard.

Damon stared up at me, my breasts bouncing in front of his face, his hand on his now limp cock, and for a few seconds he held my gaze as his brother fucked me, grunting and swearing, his hips slapping against my thighs, pushing a breath from my lungs with each forward thrust.

Stefan stopped suddenly, draping himself over my body and wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt him quivering against me, knew he was on the edge of coming, but wanted to stop. His breath was fast and I could feel his heart beating against my back.

"Oh baby," he whispered. "That was the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen..." I was secretly pleased. I knew they had only had Katherine separately, I liked that I was the one who got to experience them together.

He straightened after a moment, pulling me with him. He lifted the front of my skirt and with his cock still inside me, brought his hand down to part my pussy lips with his fingers, exposing me to his fingers and his brother's hungry eyes.

I whimpered with pleasure as fingers circled my clit, Damon's eyes were on me,his hand moving over his cock as he stared. I brought my hands up to stroke my breasts and closed my eyes for a few seconds while Stefan circled and stroked me, drawing sighs from deep in my chest, each one making me more aware of the presence of his cock inside me and the taste of Damon's semen on my tongue.

"I loved watching you suck his cock," Stefan growled. "And you let him come in your mouth..." He pushed himself against me and I gasped with pleasure as his cock pressed inside me, touching somewhere deep inside me, a new sensation spreading through me. "He came in your mouth, Elena. Fuck, that was...so goddamned sexy."

I opened my eyes and saw Damon's rapt expression.

"I want to see you come too," Stefan said, his finger moving more rapidly over my clit. "I want to see you come on my brother's cock."

I groaned, squirming in Stefan's grasp.

"Holy shit," Damon breathed. His hand was moving over his cock, which I noticed was starting to get hard again.

"I want him to fuck your pussy.

" I groaned again, clutching my breasts.

"I want him to fuck you and make you come." His voice was savage, excited, and he rocked his hips slightly, sending subtle ripples of pleasure through my pussy as he did. "Mmm, baby. I want to see you get fucked."

I squealed and Damon looked at me hungrily, clearly excited by this exchange. Stefan stepped back suddenly, his cock slipping from my pussy so roughly I squealed again. He grasped my arm and pulled me toward the couch. I looked at him as he pushed me down—I'd never seen his face like this, so excited, so completely driven by lust.

He looked to his brother who had shifted in his seat, but hadn't stood yet. They stared at each other for a second and something wordless passed between them. Stefan took a step away from me and Damon stood, both them looking at me, their cocks in their hands.

I wasn't sure what to do then. I waited, still sprawled where I'd fallen on the couch, my skirt up around my waist, my legs open. Damon approached me, his face confident, all the disbelief gone from his expression, and I watched him stroke his cock as he came toward me.

"She's already wet," Stefan said to his brother. "Just fill her up and fuck her."


	3. Part Three

For a second I was nervous—he looked so intent, his blue eyes were intense under his drawn brow, but when he reached for me he lifted me gently, turning me so my head was at the back of the couch, my hips at the very edge. He knelt in front of me and brought his cock to my open sex.

"Oh God," I said excitedly as he pressed the thick head into the opening of my vagina. It was as much the thrill of what was happening as the pleasure I felt as he slowly eased his way inside me.

He was bigger than Stefan, and while I'd never had a complaint about Stefan's size, the sensations as my pussy stretched and yielded were so new and different I felt them in a way I never had before. I clutched the seat cushion beneath me and groaned as he worked his way deeper, filling me completely, bending my knees back so my feet were in the air.

He let out a long cry of pleasure from deep in his throat. "God," he groaned, his head rolling on his neck as he pushed his hips against me, burying himself as deep as he could.

Stefan moved onto the couch beside me. He'd undressed completely now and was stroking his cock as he watched his brother draw himself out and push it deep again. He brought his hand down and spread my pussy lips open with his fingers, making all three of us groan.

"Look at that," he said. His voice was thick with arousal. "Fuck. You have the most gorgeous pussy, Elena. Look at your hard little clit." He ran his finger over it and my hips bucked involuntarily, causing Damon's cock to hit deeper, making me cry out.

Stefan looked at me with an expression that was like a caress, so soft compared to his lusty expression of a moment before. I shivered and he bent to kiss me, swiping his tongue across my lower lip. "I love you, Elena. You're so fucking sexy." He sucked my lip and made circles over my clit while Damon started to move, drawing his hips forward and back, filling me slowly and completely.

Stefan kissed me until I was breathing fast. His finger was circling faster and Damon was moving more quickly, filling me more suddenly, his face strained, his expression wild.

"Oh God, I'm gonna come again," he groaned in disbelief.

"Oh baby—he's fucking you," Stefan said in awe. "Filling you up...oh God...you're gonna come too, aren't you?"

Stefan sounded on the verge of coming himself. I glanced at his face and he tried to smile, but couldn't, clearly he was more turned on than he'd ever been. He looked back to my pussy, and I looked too, moaning as Damon adjusted his hold on my legs, and started to move more quickly. He had a determined look on his face, sweat gathering at his hairline as he fucked me.

Stefan's other hand was on his cock, stroking in the same rhythm as Damon's thrusting hips.

"Come on, baby," he said, watching my face. "You're close...come on Damon's cock."

Damon swore, looking up at us, dragging his eyes reluctantly from the sight of his cock plunging into me.

"Jesus," he said in breathy pant. "Elena, you're so tight...I wanted this so much." He slowed his thrusting to stroke my cheek before picking up his pace once again. "I wanted you too," I told him.

Stefan groaned, "He's fucking you, baby. So hard."

I writhed, pleasure building to a painful intensity. "Come on his cock," Stefan said roughly. "Come on my brother's cock."

When my orgasm hit I was clutching the couch cushions desperately, staring up into Damon's beautiful face, straining to reach my peak from Stefan's relentless stroking. I looked at him, saw him watching too, and felt my insides clench.

"Oh baby," Stefan groaned, recognizing what was happening. "Yes, Elena, you're gonna come. Fuck her, Damon, make her come."

I gasped and whimpered as the pulsing began, my pussy clutching at Damon's thick cock even as he continued driving into me with force. He echoed my cry of "Oh God" and stopped for a second while the muscles of my vagina spasmed and pulsed around his penis.

"Elena..." he said in an awed voice, he reached out and traced his thumb across my lower lip. Then his attention was drawn to Stefan who was still stroking his cock, clearly very close to his own orgasm. He smiled and began thrusting into me again, quickly reaching a fevered pace, breathing fast as he fucked me.

Stefan's excitement was palpable. "Fuck her, Damon," he encouraged, still stroking himself. "Fuck her hard."

Damon needed no more encouragement—he lifted my hips and held them as he thrust. He was going to come again; I could see it in his face. I held onto the couch, my legs bobbing above me, my whole torso folded uncomfortably as he angled his cock to drive down into me from above. I cried out, he groaned, and with a savage thrust that brought a growl from deep in his chest, he came.

He shook against me, thrusting a few more times, his breathing erratic, sweat streaming down his face. He stayed inside me for a few seconds after his cock had stopped pulsing, and then slowly drew back.

Stefan was on me in a heartbeat, grabbing me greedily and pulling me toward him on the couch. He was inside me the next instant, pressing me down into the cushions with his weight, his body hot and slick with sweat.

"You looked so sexy," he said with a growl. "Getting fucked like that."

He went up on his knees, pulling my hips with him, and started to thrust in a steady rhythm. He wouldn't last long, I knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he came. He'd waited all this time, postponing his orgasm so he could come inside me.

"Oh baby," he gasped. His face was full of emotion, mostly lust, but there was tenderness there too—somewhere under his animal need. "Baby, you feel so good."

Damon was still kneeling on the floor, recovering from his orgasm and watching his brother plunging his cock where his own had been just a moment before. He moved toward me and to my surprise, he bent his head and kissed me softly on the mouth. Stefan's thrusting made my whole body jump, but Damon held my head still and gave me a deep, soft kiss that I felt all the way through me. He slid one hand to my breast and circled my nipple with a light touch.

Stefan groaned, thrilled by what he saw.

I lay completely passive as the two brothers' attention clashed and overlapped, confusing me with sudden jolts of solid pleasure that were layered with a more subtle sensation of warmth building inside me. I moaned and sighed, my eyes moving from Damon's face to Stefan's.

"Oh don't stop," I said suddenly, realizing how intense the sensation inside me had grown. "Don't stop—I want to come again."

Both of them groaned in reply. Stefan slowed his thrusts, but I could see it took some effort for him to hold off. Damon moved his mouth to my breast and licked and sucked my nipple, his hand moving to cover the other breast. I ran my fingers through his hair again, pressing his mouth to my breast, and stared up at Stefan.

"Elena..." he whined. "Tell me when...tell me when I can move."

I sighed as the action of Damon's tongue sent sparks of pleasure zipping through me. I twisted my hips looking for the magic position, making Stefan groan. He moved a hand to my clit and trapped it under his thumb. He pressed hard, making slow circles against the erect flesh.

I squirmed, arched my back, dug my fingers into Damon's scalp, and gasped.

"Now, Stefan—"

The words weren't even all the way out of my mouth before Stefan's hips drew back and slammed against me. My body bounced and Damon's teeth closed over my nipple, making me cry out so shrilly it was nearly a screech. Stefan howled and my pussy clenched again, milking his cock as he held himself tight, his cock spurting deep inside me.

We cried out in chorus, a tangle of curses and praises, both of us throbbing against the other, our pleasure joined in the most intimate pulse.

Damon brought his mouth back to mine and kissed me tenderly before sitting back on his heels. I looked at him and he smiled, making my heart swell.

Stefan panted, shaking his head. I watched his chest and belly rise and fall in a quick rhythm. He shivered once, made a keening sound, and slowly relaxed his hold on my hips, letting them sink to the surface of the couch again. He drew himself out and collapsed on top of me, pressing his sweaty face to my neck, panting as he kissed me.

He rested there for a second and I felt his hammering heart gradually slow. When he pushed up on his arms to look at me, a grin spread across his face. He looked me over for a few seconds and then turned his head, looking at Damon who was still kneeling on the floor by the couch. "You just fucked my girlfriend," he said grinning.

For a second Damon looked uncertain. Then he smiled too, his face reflecting his brother's.

"I told you it would cheer him up," Stefan said, grinning. He ran a sweaty palm over me, closing it over my breast. His eyes flicked from my face to his brother's and his smile grew wider, his voice full of amusement when he spoke.

"Want to do it again?"


	4. Part Four

"I was afraid you'd never speak to me again, Elena."

Damon ran a hand down my arm and a shiver followed behind, sending goosebumps popping across my skin.

"I don't know what possessed me to take a risk like that."

He looked at me carefully. I waited, heart beating hard. It seemed to take ages from the time he began to bend toward me until his lips touched mine. I thought, in that seemingly endless interval, I would faint from anticipation and need.

It was a soft, almost chaste kiss, and it brought back memories of the last time our lips had met. When he had shared me with his brother.

The day after that encounter I had felt a bit ashamed by my own actions. It was consensual, there was no doubt about that, but I worried about turning into Katherine. I told them both it couldn't happen again, but if I was being honest with myself, that wasn't what I truly wanted. I made things awkward for myself, to the point where I could barely even make eye contact with Damon. I tried to forget his touch, but I found myself replaying every moment of that night more than I cared to admit. Weeks passed, and my need to feel Damon's hands on me once again only grew, no matter how much I tried to fight it.

Stefan had gone out on a hunt the day my will finally broke. The day the desire I felt for Damon became too much for me to bear. So I went to him. And here I was.

His lips touched mine softly, and he stood for a few heartbeats without any kind of advance. Was he waiting for my response? I didn't want him to doubt my desires, but my brain was moving too slowly to react before he drew back.

"Is this really what you want?" He reached his hand up to touch my cheek with his fingertips. "You're sure?"

"I'm sure," I said, doing my best to keep my voice level.

"Because, I know what I want, Elena." He ran his palm over my cheek. "I know what I want, and it's not entirely appropriate. Not at all appropriate, in fact. I want to have you. On my own terms."

My heart jumped. I swallowed and wondered where all the air had gone.

"When I kiss you...there's something real between us, Elena. I'm not imagining that, am I?"

I felt suddenly lightheaded and overheated as his hand slid down my cheek and over my neck, but managed to shake my head.

It was so different this time. without the haze of alcohol clouding my senses, and Stefan egging us on. It was just Damon and I. Damon was touching me, advancing on me, using words so provocative and enticing they took my breath away.

"Have you discussed this with Stefan? Being with me without his...participation?"

I shook my head.

"But you're curious."

It was a statement, not a question.

"I am," I managed to say. My heart was pounding in my ears. His hand felt like fire on my skin as he paused before leaning toward me again. I watched him draw nearer and closed my eyes before his mouth reached mine, almost afraid to believe I wasn't dreaming.

I felt the heat of his lips and held my breath for the few seconds he paused, his mouth pressed to mine. He drew back enough to speak, his lips brushing against mine, his breath hot. "I'm curious too," he said softly and then he kissed me again. I kissed him back, reaching out to put my hand on his chest to steady myself.

At first he kissed me gently, his hand light against my cheek. It seemed like he was giving me the chance to retreat. But I didn't. He kissed me again with more intensity and intention, slipping his other hand to my waist. Then his mouth opened against mine and my hand on his chest became a fist, clutching the fabric of his shirt as a shiver ran through me.

I kept my eyes closed for a few seconds after he'd pulled away. Part of me expected to open my eyes and find I was standing alone—that the kiss had just been one of the countless fantasies I'd had since our first encounter—but when I did, he was looking down at me, his blue eyes soft and searching.

"Still curious?" he whispered, seductively.

I looked at him and had to force my voice to work. "Yes."

He stroked my cheek and leaned in again, curving his fingers around my jaw. He tilted my head back slightly and brushed his thumb across my lower lip. I closed my eyes and a moment later, I felt the heat of his mouth on mine again. My breath caught in my chest, my heart throbbed, and then another second later his tongue split my lips and I gasped.

He kissed me and he held my chin in his hand, firmly, drawing me upward as if he would lift me from my feet. He kissed me deeply, gently forcing my mouth open as he did and I shuddered with pleasure and surprise. His tongue searched for mine, teasingly retreating so that when I followed and my tongue slipped between his lips he trapped it with his teeth. I whimpered as my pussy pulsed and shivers ran through my whole body.

He drew back enough to look at me for a second, checking my reaction. His eyes blazed with intensity, so much it made me shiver again, and then his mouth was on mine once more. I was in a state of over-excitement and found myself making little moans I couldn't control.

He kissed me with increasing passion, his teeth clashing against mine. He bit my lip and I drew in a quick breath. He sucked it, and I moaned. He covered my mouth with his, placing both hands on my face, trapping me in his embrace, before sliding one hand softly down my throat as he straightened his back.

I wobbled on my heels, but Damon held me steady, before pressing me back against the wall. My heart was pounding in a panicky rhythm. I took quick, shallow breaths and felt with some confusion that my eyes were stinging with tears. When I tried to say something, all that came from my mouth was a long, tremulous Ohh.

I'd never felt anything that intense before, I'd never imagined a kiss could do that to me. It excited me that Damon was being more forceful. I'd been frightened for a moment, when his sharp teeth had closed over my lip, but the fear had quickly been engulfed by the surges of pleasure and excitement that rolled through me, and now there was nothing but a throb of desire—one steady pulse in my neck, my chest, and between my legs. I looked at him and felt the desire between us. I was dazzled.

"I think I should feel ashamed of myself, but I don't. I'm tired of fighting how I feel." He smiled and twirled his index finger around a dark strand of hair hanging near my face. He tucked it behind my ear. "I promise I never intended for this to happen. My brother's girl, and all. Do you believe me when I say that?"

He looked at me carefully again, eyes jumping over my face, his brow drawn slightly. I had to swallow before I could answer.

"I believe you," I said quietly.

"But now I can't look at you without wanting to touch you. He brought you to me, and now I don't see how I'm ever supposed to let you go." He stepped closer and put his hands on my waist. "Do you trust me, Elena?"

Something in his expression made me pause. "I do," I said after a second.

"Because there are so many things I want to do with you," he said. He pulled me toward him again so that our bodies touched and then one hand slid from my waist up my side, his thumb brushing along the underside of my breast. "There are so many ways I want to touch you, and pleasure you. With or without my brother."

My heart beat faster than ever and my head swam. He looked at me with such focus I couldn't blink. I held still as his hand slid purposefully over my breast, his fingers closing to hold the curve within his palm.

"Is that what you want too?"

"Yes." My voice was a whisper, all my breath was gone. I wanted it, whatever he wanted, I wanted it too.

When he drew back and looked at me again there was so much affection in his face I felt my heart swell.

"You know I'm in love with you. Right?" He asked.

"Yes, Damon."

"And you're sure this is what you want?"

"I don't think I've ever wanted anything more." I said. his hands returned to my face and once more he held it in a firm grip, bringing his mouth to mine. Our kisses grew rapidly greedier, more urgent.

Between the surges of pleasure I felt, the throb of my heart in my ears and the realization of what was happening, I couldn't think. Damon's hands were everywhere, no longer gentle, but grabbing and clutching me roughly in a way that thrilled me to my very core. I felt caught in a current as his physical advances pushed me backward and his hands found and undid the fasteners on each article of clothing I was wearing, his quick caresses less about pleasure than contact, and need.

I jumped when I felt the solidity of another wall behind me. Somehow we'd crossed the room while we'd been kissing and now stood at the doorway between the kitchen and living room. Damon pressed me against the door frame, his mouth at my throat. His hands slid under my shirt, up my sides, and I automatically raised my arms as he stripped the fabric off and let it fall to the floor. My bra was already undone in the back, the straps slipping down my shoulders. He wasted no time removing it and bringing his mouth lower. He kissed his way across the top of one breast and swiped his tongue across my nipple. I gasped. Meanwhile his hands were at my hips pushing my jeans lower, his thumbs hooked into the thin fabric of my panties. I gasped again as his tongue found my other nipple and held onto his shoulders as he ducked down to draw my legs from my jeans.

It had all happened so fast, I was out of breath from surprise as much as arousal. I'd fantasized about this so many times, I could hardly believe it was happening, just the two of us. The first time I had taken charge, fuelled by alcohol and Stefan's lusty urges. I had taken Damon along for the ride. Now he was showing me the way things were when he was in the driver's seat.

He trailed his hands along my body as he straightened up, his eyes following, taking in the sight of my naked body. He kissed me again and I awkwardly put my arms around his neck as his hands slowly roamed over my hips and ass then up over my breasts. He was moving slower now, and his touch was turning me on so much I had to pull my mouth from his to catch my breath. He watched me closely as his hands explored my body, taking in my reaction to his every touch.

Smiling, he took both my hands in his and raised them up above my head. He leaned and placed a soft kiss on my mouth. I felt his hands on my wrists and realized, when he brought his hand down to my face, that he'd taken both my wrists and pinned them to the door frame with his hand. I looked at him questioningly, but he just smiled a mischievous smile and dragged his hand down my throat, over my breast and stomach, where he turned his wrist, angling his fingers toward the floor, and without a pause slid his whole hand over my sex, his fingers curling to rest between my thighs.


End file.
